The Chronicles of Legendia
by Endy-chan
Summary: The history of the Ferines and Orerines, Grune and Schwartz, and the past lives of our favorite characters... There are many questions surrounding them. My theories of Legendia History.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Legendia, it is own by Namco, not me. (Although I want to own Senel, and his hotness! XD)

Hello guys and girls out there who are fans of ToL! I know, this story might be boring.... because I'm teaching History! (^^) And I have Will to tutor me personally (with additional bonks in the head!). Well, I've been thinking a lot lately, but there are a lot of things that aren't clear at Tales of Legendia, like the History of the Ferines and the Orerines, and stuff.... so hear ya go, they are my "theories" how everything happened in Legendia.

* * *

Chapter 1 Summary: How did the Ferines and the Orerines met; The history of the Nerifes Cannon and the Wings of Light

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of All

There was this world with nothing but the deep azure ocean, the _MelFes_. Deep in its waters there lived the people of the water or the FelNes, which the people call themselves in their language. The FelNes have human-like appearance, yet they all have glowing gold hair, and can breath underwater.

The FelNes believed in their god, NelFes. They see NelFes as the one who breathe life upon them, and gave them the blessings and the power they call Eres. In the whole race of the FelNes, one female FelNes was said to be chosen by NelFes to be its agent, to be able to hear its voice and to carry on NelFes's will to lead the FelNes in prosperity. She was called the MelNes, and she was hailed to be the leader of the FelNes.

The MelNes was said to be the ultimate form of communicating with NelFes, and thus, the MelNes could be one with NelFes to be the complete MelNes who held the greatest power. But besides the MelNes, each FelNes was connected to NelFes through the blessing they called Eres. This Eres allowed the FelNes to accomplish somewhat the impossible, like summoning whirlpools or gaining immense strength. But the power of the Eres held was nothing compared to the power of the MelNes.

The FelNes built their civilization at the lands beneath the sea, and under NelFes's divine blessing, the MelNes's guidance, and the power of Eres, the FelNes created an empire in abundance. Architecture, arts and knowledge flourished. Magnificent palaces were created for the MelNes, with its doors using Eres to be opened. The culture of the FelNes was cultivated at their various festivals celebrated. They developed a unique system of writing called the Relares. It was a series of glyphs, each symbol representing a base meaning. The Relares word "Ere" has a claw-like symbol, which directly represents its meaning: claw or fingernail, while "Eres" (the –s added at speaking) meant magic; when the FelNes used Eres, their fingernails shine, and thus its meaning.

The FelNes Empire finally reached its pinnacle, and it continued to progress even more, showing no hint of destruction.

They believed that they were superior. No one could ever destroy their civilization. Under the power of the MelNes and NelFes, they would triumph without failing even once.

And so they believed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For many years, they had traveled in the space, in search of a new home after their world became a barren wasteland.

When they saw this sapphire world, they finally said, "A home, at last."

For months they observed by sending a probe below, gathering data and astronomical facts about the planet, determining whether it was habitable for them. It was deemed to be habitable, the conditions were fully fit for their needs, the air to breathe, the climate and the temperature, but much to their dismay, the beautiful planet was only the ocean itself. There was no land, not even a speck.

Land was important to them. They were, after all, live on the land.

But they were searching a new home to call for many years, and so far, this was the first planet they saw fit for living. They were about to lose hope in their search when they came across this ocean planet. They then, came to hope that their long search was over.

But it became a diamond made of dust, a wild goose chase. The planet was simply not for them.

"The only problem with this planet is that it has no land. So, why don't we make land in this planet?" This was the famous petition of one of the aboard. He was a famous scientist and inventor at their time. A brilliant genius, and master of their current technology, he was one of the engineers who built their means of transportation.

He stood up in front of their leader, a very perceptive and calculating one, and when he informed their king about his thoughts, the king was having second thoughts; he never heard of any technology that could possibly make land.

But the scientist was confident, and in a sure tone, he declared to the king that he already made a machine capable of doing so long ago. It was a project that was once scrapped, because no one in their world was thinking of the utter destruction will fall upon them, and so, when the evidence of the pandemonium upon their world coming, the scrapped project became a top secret project that only few higher-ups knew only in name; the workers of the project only knew the full details of it. It was a successful technology capable of creating land. At the plans for the vehicle for their long search in space, the new technology was secretly inserted at its blue prints. The technology, from its small prototype that can create crumple of dust at a size of a pebble, became a very huge replica of the enhanced prototype that was equipped at the ship.

"So this technology you say," The leader spoke in a quite amazed fashion, in his deep, dignified voice, "is capable of creating land?"

"Yes, the Gaia." The scientist responded. "With the Gaia, we are able to create land for us!"

"And according to your explanation…"

"The only problem is that to create a land large enough for us, we need a vast amount of power."

The leader fell into deep thought. "Hmmm… How vast would that be?"

"In this ship, the greatest power source that we can use is the power core of the ship, but the power core isn't enough, so another great power source we can use is…" The scientist suddenly became silent.

The king ushered him to continue.

And so he did. "The humans. Our very own lives."

The king, quite stunned, managed to ask, "Then, if we were to use the power core, plus… human lives, how many of the humans are needed?

"It is a vast amount of energy that we need; we may require thousands to be used."

It was now the turn for the listening leader to be silent. A thousand people were already the five percent of the current population residing at the ship, and their number was precisely calculated to give maximum yield in repopulation, while maintaining the maximum number of the on boarding people. Yet, aside from the latter reason, for a leader, to sacrifice a thousand of his subjects was difficult, but in exchange; in his hands was the opportunity of the life they were searching for a century. It was a difficult decision to make, and their fate is in his judgment.

"My lord, sorry to intrude your deep thinking but, there can be another great source beside the human life, but this still needs confirmation."

The leader snapped back to reality in hearing the suggestion. Perhaps there was still another way. "You say another great source? What is it?"

The scientist spoke unsurely. "Well, according to the reports of the probe we had sent, there are certain _life forms_ living at the ocean, the one we called 'water people'." But some confidence returned to his voice. "Maybe, we can use those 'water people' to power Gaia."

"Your idea…" The king spoke, amused, "Is that possible?"

"With more thorough study of these 'water people' we can calibrate Gaia to use them as power source…" Then the scientist's lips formed a Cheshire smile, for he had this new useful idea, "And, we can use the data to calibrate the Legacy Cannon as well."

"In other to accomplish this, what is your suggestion of our move?"

"I suggest landing on the planet to study them more. The ship could land at the planet's waters."

The same Cheshire smile formed at the seated one's lips, "Very well then." Then he announced at all the crew, "Prepare the engines! We'll land at this planet!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ocean, the FelNes felt strange. The ocean around them was ceaselessly churning, showing how restless it was. As if it was feeling some kind of disturbance approaching.

The FelNes decided to float at the surface to see at their own eyes what might cause the sea's restlessness.

Up in the dark sky, in the middle of the stars, they could see a large object falling.

"What is that?" One FelNes asked.

"A shooting star." Another answered.

But as it neared, it became clearer that it wasn't a shooting star.

"No, that's a ship. A huge white ship!"

The huge white ship fell into the ocean, creating a large pillar of water upon impact toward the surrounding waters, and the FelNes watching a far. They quickly submerged into the water to avoid the roaring waters, and when it gradually subsided and the sea returned to its true form, they headed above to clearly see what had befallen at them.

Floating at the ocean was something rectangular, its size humongous that they couldn't estimate its measurement quite well, and it was the huge white ship.

The Merines, along with the FelNes, approached the alien object with caution. The seas had not stopped churning. The FelNes were in a distance with the ship where they could see someone appeared on the bow.

"Shining blue…" He whispered when he saw the grandeur of the shimmering ocean below. He had seen some of its image at the probe's data, but he never imagined it to be so beautiful.

And also below, he could see dots of gold among the blue, probably the 'water people' who lived in here.

With a use of device to amplify his voice, his voice boomed among the FelNes, saying they wanted peace, not harm.

And so, that was their first meeting.

* * *

First Theory, Done!

All right! Some explanation points!

You might be wondering about the "FelNes" instead of "Ferines" and with the same as the Merines (MelNes) and Nerifes (NelFes). If you looked at the official website of ToL (check Wiki!), under the features section, there is an article about Relares. The "Ferines, Merines, and Nerifes" were said to be the modernized version, so I was trying to imply an old event by using the old version of those words (FelNes, MelNes, NelFes).

About the Gaia (meaning has something to do with earth) and the Legacy Cannon, I just made up those names XD. Because, I think it was obvious that "Nerifes Cannon" and "Wings of Light" are of Ferines origin. And I guess you can match the Ferines and Orerines-made up names...

All right, that's all!

(Special thanks to Will "Teach" Raynard for tutoring me! XD)

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Alliance and Betrayal


End file.
